<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Tonight by SambliongPalpatine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575775">Just for Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine'>SambliongPalpatine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there. I wrote this instead of sleeping. I was angry and sad and frustrated  and then I read a J/R fic that made me just want to explode. So here, enjoy my mess.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there. I wrote this instead of sleeping. I was angry and sad and frustrated  and then I read a J/R fic that made me just want to explode. So here, enjoy my mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime is tired of all this. He is tired of pretending he doesn’t care. He is tired of pretending he agrees with everything his father and sister say. He is tired of pretending it doesn’t get to him everytime someone hurls the ‘king-slayer’ moniker at  him. He is tired of pretending he is as much of a cur as his family. He is tired of pretending he doesn’t mind being in a cage. He is tired of pretending he doesn’t want Robb Stark. </p><p>But most importantly, he is tired of pretending he doesn’t hate himself.   </p><p>Jaime is tired of stewing in his filth, of the unruly strands of hair falling over his face without him being able to push them away. His arms ache after being bound in the same position for as long as they have. His back hurts, his ass hurts, his wretched little heart hurts. </p><p>He misses the warmth; the warmth of the weather, the warmth of his bed, the warmth of another body... </p><p>Jaime lets his head fall against the pole to which he is tied to. Fuck. </p><p>If there is something he has had in abundance these past days, it’s time. And that is dangerous. Because when you have nothing but time in your hands then the only thing you can do is think. That in itself is dangerous. </p><p>Before this Jaime would have never doubted of his convictions, his duties. Before this he would have never questioned his love for Cersei or how righteous truly this Northern crusade is. He would never have admitted, not even to himself, that Robb Stark would be without a doubt a better king than Joffrey. </p><p>But in this Game of Thrones honor never takes you far. </p><p>"Kingslayer," a northern accent mocks him from the other side of the bars. </p><p>There it is, that familiar sting that comes every time he hears that despised nickname. "What?" he asks harshly, the man is just a soldier so Jaime owes him nothing. </p><p>"Oh, touchy, are we?" the man laughs hauntingly. "You bettah start behavin’ for you’re going to see the King," he says brusquely as he unlucks the door. "Don’ even think ‘bout tryin’ anythin’ funny, eh?"</p><p>Jaime feels like screaming. He doesn’t want to go see that boy and answer yet more questions. He doesn’t want to be humiliated and pretend he is strong and that he doesn’t care</p><p>But since when what he wants matter? It hasn’t before  when he’s been ‘free’ so why would it now that he is in captivity? </p><p>So without further ado, he allows himself to be tugged to the Stark’s tent. </p><p>-<br/>He plasters his characteristic arrogant smirk and with his head held high he enters the tent and doesn’t cringe when the sight that receives him is that blasted direwolf with those eyes that seem to see deep into his soul. </p><p>"Milord, the prisoner," the guard says, pushing him forward. </p><p>Jaime stumbles a little and swallows his retort when the creature takes a step toward him. It wouldn’t do him any good to have it bite him. </p><p>"Thank you." Robb says, the dismissal clear in those words. </p><p>The soldier bows and leaves. To Jaime’s surprise there is only Robb in the tent. </p><p>"Lannister," the boy greets tersely.  </p><p>"Stark," he greets back, without his usual arrogance. </p><p>The so called King in the North studies him carefully without speaking for long moments. The stoicism of the Starks has always irked him and the impassivity with which Robb stares at him is starting to get to his nerves. "If all you wanted to do was stare at me you didn’t need to have me brought all this way," he says, mustering back his usual snark. "That’s why you have me in a cage, after all."</p><p>The boy doesn’t rise to the bait. He doesn’t even speak. He just walks past Jaime and ties the flaps of the tent closed. And then he finally speaks. </p><p>"Lord Karstark wants your head on a spike," he says as opening, without coming back around. </p><p>Jaime shrugs in prentend nonchalance. "<br/>Maybe he should have it,” he hates how earnest that sounded but he isn’t surprised by it. </p><p>"Why, Lannister," Robb does sound surprised. "Would you really let him have your head?" he asks. </p><p>Jaime shrugs again; the chains doesn’t allow for much movement and even if they did, he is too tired. "It would be the best for everyone," he says monotonously. </p><p>"Not for everyone," the boy says, coming to stand before him. "Your family-"</p><p>Jaime interrupts him with a snort. “Wouldn’t care," he says derisively. "I am not as important as you all think I am," he hates himself a little more for letting the boy glimpse at his insecurity. </p><p>"I’m sure your sister would disagree." Robb folds his arms and looks at him curiously. </p><p>Jaime laughs but it’s empty and humorless and makes something hurt inside of him. "That’s because you don’t know her," admitting that only makes him want to beg for Lord Karstark to take his head. </p><p>"Kingsla-"</p><p>"Don’t," he says harshly. This wouldn’t  be the first time Robb calls him that but in comparison to those times, now he doesn’t want to pretend he doesn’t care.  </p><p>The direwolf growls a warning and Jaime swallows. It is an imposing creature and Jaime is but one chained man. Though one look from Robb and it is settling back down. </p><p>It has always impressed Jaime the deep connection there is between the Starks and their house creature. He isn’t about to admit to it, however. </p><p>Robb is back to studying him with those blue eyes of his, just  as with his wolf it is as if he can penetrate into Jaime’s soul. </p><p>"Jaime," he speaks gently as he slowly closes the distance between them. "I would care ifyou lost your head," he confesses quietly. </p><p>Jaime snorts just as softly. ""Don’t worry, Stark. You’ll get your sisters back," because that is the only reason why Robb cares about his head remaining attached to his body. That hurts in levels he isn’t ready to explore. </p><p>Robb gives a faint shake off the head. "That isn’t it," he says, bringing a hand up to cup Jaime’s face. "That is not why at all," he whispers before kissing him. </p><p>Jaime’s mind goes blank. Robb is actually kissing him. Him, a Lannister, the man who pushed his little brother from a window. Him, the Kingslayer. </p><p>There is no cohersion, no force, no hate in this kiss. It is soft and hard and pure and intense and eiectric and hot and cold and Jaime doesn’t want it to end. </p><p>The sound of metal colluding with the ground brings him out of his reverie and he has to pull away to see what it was...</p><p>His chains. His chains are on the floor, which leaves his arms free. </p><p>"Just for tonight." Robb says with a glimmer in his eyes and wraps his arms around Jaime’s neck to pull him closer. </p><p>"Yeah, little wolf," he replies in a daze. "Just for tonight," he whispers, wrapping his own arms around Robb’s waist and kisses him again. </p><p>Not once, throughout the night, he thought about escaping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>